blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Origins Pilot
Using the powers of 4 Guardian Crystals along with the Master Crystal, the evil villain Bob has finally defeated his worst enemy, Sokick & his friends Fowpaw, Blaza, Abby, & Storm. Sokick's shy friend Logan is left but is easily defeated and his memory stolen by the power. The cocky villain forgets the 4 gems and makes off with the Master Crystal leaving Logan for dead outside of Pyramid Cave, only able to use the Green Guardian Crystal due to his power limitations. Our heroes' search begins now. Users BlurayOriginals Sonicsmansion97 Gurahk 09jhero Admins These users are allowed to have up to as many characters as desired. (It is advised not to have to many however for stories' sake. BlurayOriginals Sonicsmansion97 Gurahk 09jhero Banned Users Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continue, at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #The rule changes this time as youc an rign on the Door bell and come in! #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #No Emeralds or anything like that. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) #No using Canons. #IF YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Seriously don't you'll get a strike #No Crossovers. #Just add your character to the Roleplay and not the list and I erase it. #3 Strikes and your banned #Do not edit when Paused. #4 Characters per User. #Only 10 Users #There must be at least 1 female Crystal Wielder. #No artificial lifeforms can wield Crystals. Characters Crystal Heroes The Four protagonists who posses the Guardian Crystal's power. # Logan The Fox (Bluray, Green Crystal) #Irina Gosform Nalfar (Sonicsmansion97, Blue Crystal) #Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk, Red Crystal) #Falco the Eagle (09jhero, Pink Crystal) Heroes They aren't Crystal Heroes but, hey! They're here to help never the less. #Shine the Hedgehog (Gurahk) #Fetalia the Dark (Gurahk) #Hero the Echidna (09jhero) Anti-Heroes People who don't care or want the Crystals for there own different reasons. #Ice The Hedgehog (Sonicsmansion97) #Drake the Hedgebat (Gurahk) #Maya the Echidna (Gurahk) Villains These guys want the power so they blow $h!+ up. Nuff' said. #Bob (Bluray) #Tiao Group (Sonicsmansion97')' #Medusa the Succubus (Gurahk) # Hypnotized Characters Characters under the influence of Bob's Master Crystal. #Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) #Tammy Watercolor (Gurahk) #Reggie the Bat (Gurahk) #Brittney the Bat (Gurahk) # # Others People who are making cameos, aren't here for anything or are just here to ocassionally help (or hinder) the progress of the Heroes and Villains. These also are people who are unknown in status. #Clyde O'Donnell (Gurahk) #Angel Caroso (Gurahk) #Kyle Oikonny (Gurahk) #Ivy Prower (Gurahk) #Omochao (Bluray) #Omochao Androids (Anyone) #Sokick The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Blaza The Cat (Bluray) #Fowpaw The Lion (Bluray) #Cluck The Chicken (Bluray) #Storm The Wolf (Originally Hedgehog, Bluray) Chapter 1: The Mysterious Crystals! Feb 20, 2012 Pyramid Cave: Logan wakes up sinking into sand "Huh...," He wonders. "AH! I'am sinking!" he continues panicking. "Somebody help me. Where am I!". Logan begged for someone to save him. A young girl walks by and hears Logan's cry " I'm coming!" She said as she ran to his location. "So what's the problem?" She sees the sand and grabs his hand. "I'll pull you out, ok?" "Yeah," Logan said, dusting out his hair. "Thank you very much for the help. I'am Logan you are?" "Hello Logan! Name's Irina Gosform Nalfar... but most people just call me Irina... what are you doing out here alone?" She asked as she messed with her hair. "I don't remember," he replied. "All I remember are those." he says pointing towards 4 Crystals sinking in the quick sand. He picks the four gems out and put them down softly. Falco walks past and looks at Logan and then at the crystals. 'Hey, what are those?' Logan shrugs. "I just fould them, but they seem useful. Who are you?" Logan asked quietly. He reples, 'Name's Falco. Falco the Eagle'. He picks up one of the crystals, the pink one. The Pink crystal begins to glow significantly. Falco feels a lot of power flowing through him and he can now read Logan's mind and see anything anywhere on Earth. 'Wow, this thing is powerful!' "All I remember was taking a lazer to the face..." Logan points at the opening to the inside of Pyramid Cave. "And the guy who did it flew in there." Logan picks up the rest of the crystals and the Green one glows. "I can't carry these all..." he puts one in his pocket and hands the Red one to Irina. Falco couldn't help but try to read Logan's mind, with no results. 'Dude, I think your memories are actually just.... Gone'. "..." Logan was sad. He really wanted to know what was going on. He was scared, having no memories of his friends in a desert. "I say we get in there before the door shuts!" Falco decides to see what else he can do. He discovers that he has all pychic powers, which include telekinesis, mind reading, mind control and the ability to make people see things that aren't there. 'Dude, sweet!' The door begins to close down. "Let's slide in!" Logan said Somersaulting in. Falco nods. 'Ok'. Falco follows him. Beside Irina, a black wolf boy named Joseph had taken one of the crystals. He wanted to know where teh others were going. So quickly and instinctly, he grabbed Irina and quickly slided in before the door shut. "Great, just what I need!" Bob said with an annoyed expression. "I should've shut the door. But, now that I've got 3 pests after me it's best I dispose of them...." He said with an evil grin. "Hey Joseph, what does that crystal do?' asked Falco. "I have no idea..." said Joseph. "And you'll never know." Bob said. "Master Crystal Erase there abilities!" The abilities given to them had been stolen by Bob! "And now I bid you fairwell. I have to go find one of the nymphs so I can get every single last ability!" He says breaking the floor under nearth our heroes plummeting them to a lower floor. 'Joseph, if you have any powers from that thing, now would be a good time' said Falco as he tried to fly up, only for the trap door to close above them. Joseph wasn't sure what to do. He never had any powers before besides his Yiao Blade, but he could feel energy from the energy from the crystal inside of him. It was surreal, but was not sure how to react, as he looked around. Logan looks over and sees a beautiful girl incases in a huge diamond. "I win!" Bob said with a trollface. "Now then to use the power to locate the leader of the Nymphs...staright below! I have to get to the end! Metal Sokick break down there and stop them!" Metal Sokick nods. He breaks down the floorr and looks over at the Girl. "?" It took Logan two seconds to realize this was the nymph Bob was after. 'Who's she?' asked Falco before looking at Joseph to try put his powers, whatever they were. Chapter 2: Rival Battle 1: Metal Sokick "It's the Nymph that stick figure guy in the small ship wanted!" Metal Sokick dashes at Logan "Ah!" Logan yells out grabing the Nymph and doging sending Metal Sokick through the wall. "Hurry guys! You three take the rails to the end I'll take the runs path!" Falco uses his pychic powers to critically damage Sokick and then follows Logan. Metal Sokick was resistent as much of Falco's Guardian Power had been stolen along with most special abilites from it. He began boosting and scratching at a defensless Logan. Logan sped up. "Just grind guys!" 'Damn, I have to be able to beat him!' exclaimed Falco, but he starts railing anyway. Joseph was instinctly grinding on the rails, keeping his balance pretty well. He had no idea what was going on, but he just went with the flow. Metal Sokick starts destroying Irina, Joey and Falco's rails along with Logan's floor. Logan gulps holding the Diamond and jumping. PAUSE